Bloodied Beasts
by Sakura-San203
Summary: 4 girls mysteriously disappear when the elders discharge Tsunade from being hokage and pass a new law forbidding women to become ninja. Five years later, Konoha is attacked. 5 'things' invade. Who is this fifth 'thing?  No Yuri


Bloodied Beasts

Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, and Tenshi Tenten walked down the dirt road. "Soo.." Ino started. The girls looked at her. "What is it?" Hinata asked, twirling her thick beautiful hair with her index finger. "If you want to go shopping, I say no." Sakura said, giggling. "Awww. Then what are we supposed to do?" Ino asked, sighing. Sakura giggled and shook her head. The streets were crowded with happy people and what not, laughing their cares away.

Guards then walked up to each and every female ninja, otherwise known as Kunoichi, in the village, collecting their weapons. A male ninja then came up to the girls and held his hands out in front of him, expecting them to give up their scrolls and what not. Knitting her eyebrows together, she took a step back. "The heck do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked. "You haven't heard?" He replied, arching an eyebrow. "No, we haven't." Ino stood in front of Sakura, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on her right foot.

"Tsunade has been discharged as Hokage, and the elders have decided that there is to be no more female ninja; or in other words, 'Kunoichi'." He spoke, staring them down. Sakura dashed off, Ino following her, Tenten following Ino, and Hinata following Tenten. "Hey! Get back here!" The man shouted.

They ran into Sakura's house, Hinata shutting the door behind them.

Sakura Haruno, short pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a body to die for. She's wearing the normal Shippuden apparel.

Ino Yamanaka, long blond hair, and baby blue eyes. Her bangs cover her right eye, and they're chin length. Her body? Very nice. She is wearing her normal Shippuden apparel.

Hinata Hyuga, long black hair with a blue/purple tint and bangs fall over her eyebrows. She also had snowy white eyes and no pupils. She's wearing her normal Shippuden clothes.

Tenten Tenshi, long brown hair tied up in two buns. Bangs framed her face. She herself was very curvy. Wearing the normal Shippuden apparel.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked, frowning. "We can't just give up our ninja lives! We've trained all of our lives!" Ino said, as her eyes widened. "We will leave the village to get stronger," Sakura said, and got up. "And we will leave today." She continued. "Sakura, don't you think that's a little much? I mean, yeah, we love being Kunoichi, but it doesn't mean we have to give up our lives here! I mean, I could work at a flower shop.. Tenten can have her own dojo.. Hinata has her family, and you.." She trailed off. "Do not have anything. That is right, Ino. I do not have anything. Yes, I have you guys, friends, though no family. Guys, you have to do this. Please?" Sakura looked down to them and frowned.

Hinata couldn't take it. "..A-alright.. I'll d-do it.." She agreed, and hugged her. The two looked at Ino and Tenten. "..Fine! Fine, I'll do it, alright!" Tenten sighed and sat next to Sakura and Hinata. Everyone looked at Ino, who couldn't take it either. "Finneee..." She sighed, and then they all jumped on her giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Years Later~<strong>

Kakashi was in the Hokage's office, his eyebrows knitting together. "..Are you sure, Tsunade-sama..?" He was unsure of this. Tsunade nodded, and they did as they were told.

_From that day, two years and five months since the law was passed, Konoha was closed off. Just as they said, no one went in, and no one left. The gates were barricaded, and the walls were raised and thickened. Travelers, or just curious people, only got close enough to touch the enormous, great walls that kept the village hidden in the leaves, a mystery. Other villages tried to sneak in, but the walls were chakra filled and if you got past the halfway mark on the wall, you ended up in the critical unit in the hospital. It only lasted three months, after that, the village was , this particular wall was atleast a mile long. Though, as said, it was forgotten soon after._

* * *

><p><strong>x~~In a Forest~~x<strong>

"Sakura! Sakura! Something's going terribly wrong!" Tenten screamed, eyes wide and fearful.

"Naaah! What's happening? We-We only wanted to get stronger!" Sakura wept in pain.

"AAAHHHH!" Ino wailed, her back shredding to pieces.

Sakura looked around, eyes tearful.

"No! NO! NOO!" Hinata panicked, swatting at the chains wrapping tightly around her.

They were sitting in a group, all five of them, circling designs carved into the rocky ground. They did their research, acquired the right amounts of items they needed, mastered the jutsu's, strengthened their bodies, they did everything they were asked to…so why did everything go so incredibly wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>2 ½ years later [5 years since the law]<strong>

"There it is... Ours for the taking.." A sultry voice breathed out, taking in the sight of the closed village. "Heh heh heh! I'm hungry, Sakura!" A figure on all fours growled out, saliva dripping from its panting mouth. "Easy Tenten, we know how you get when your hungry. Just wait a little longer." A low emotionless, monotone voice reassured.

"I know Ino, but I'm just so hungry." Tenten shivered a little bit and her long tongue darted out, lapping at her blood stained lips.

A sharp snarl caused the group of figures to look back at one with her lips curled back and sharp teeth looking menacing.

"Calm down Ino, you'll get what you want." A raspy, scratchy voice called. Said girl growled and snapped at the one telling her to back down, "Shut it, Sakura!" A smooth voice cut in, speaking to one of the unidentified figures slumping over and looking exhausted, "Breathe, Ino." Said person looked over to the one who spoke, "I know Hinata," She was cut off in the middle by a tiring yawn, "-but there's no need for that anymore." Ino growled at her in an irritated voice, "Just cause you have the privilege not to breathe doesn't mean you have to go around and not do it!" "Ino, that's enough," The last one of them all stayed quiet, not speaking at all unless spoken to. She looked down upon Konoha. It wasn't her old Village, though it was theirs. She has merely been picked up on the way, with them. Her name was Sierra.

"Come on Tenten, you said you were hungry right?" The one called Sakura ordered breathily then tugged on the chain in her hand that attached around Tenten's neck. Tenten grinned, showing her rows and rows of sharp blood rusted teeth, drool draining over them and dripping to the ground. "It's dinner time."

"Yeah, so my girl then-" The anbu standing guard at the gate suddenly stopped talking, "You hear that?" Him and the other anbu both quieted down and listened carefully.

Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack

"It-It sounds like…chains?" He looked at his friend strangely. "Go inform the hokage."

"Hokage!" An anbu looking stressed bowed respectfully.

Jiraiya looked up, "What is it?"

"You-you need to come see this, well I mean listen…well, just please follow me." Jiraiya stood up and followed the anbu to the gates.

"Okay, you dragged me here, now what?" Jiraiya snapped. He seemed moody, aged.

"Please, just listen." The anbu instructed him.

He tuned his ears carefully, and heard…

Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack…Chink…

"It sounds like chains right?" The spiky haired anbu asked.

Jiraiya tightened his face, "It sounds more like someone trying to take down our wall."

Both anbu choked on the assumption he had, "No one could do that!"

He blew off what they said, "I want all Anbu and Jonin at these gates in five minutes!" He stopped and started at the part of the wall the sound was coming from, "There has to be a lot of them, or they're just that strong."

Just like Jiraiya requested, all Anbu and Jonin were there and waiting. They were all silent, listening to the sound of chains ripping at stone. Every so often it'd get louder, stop all together, then even louder. 'It'll take them awhile, those walls are about a mile thick! They'll be exhausted by the time they get through!' Most shouted, trying to reassure themselves. It was true, the walls were close to a mile thick, Konoha over did it. It kept them safe for two and a half years though, so worth it.

After another two hours of waiting they could finally see the wall cracking, slowly, but cracking none the less.

Eighteen year old Naruto and all of his friends were waiting in the side lines, anxious, excited, and ready for a fight. They hadn't been in anything real for a long time, and they missed it.

"Kib's, ya ready?" Naruto asked the kid talking to his giant dog.

Sai looked over at Naruto like he was stupid, "Of course he is dickless."

Naruto fumed, causing Kiba to fall into a fit of laughter, "Nobody asked you!" Naruto shouted.

Sure they were eighteen or nineteen, but they acted like a bunch of five year olds with foul mouths.

"Shut it dobe, no need to yell." Sasuke had returned just a little before Konoha's gates were closed for good, claiming that Orochimaru taught him all he could, and he had no more use of staying with him. He was put on probation for two years. After probation he joined Naruto and Sai, together they made team seven.

"Baka!" Naruto squealed then got hit on the head by Asuma who was standing by them.

"Honestly, no need to yell kid." Him and Shikamaru were leaning against a building, him smoking and Shikamaru snoozing.

"Take this seriously you two. We're being invaded after two and half years of nothing." Neji scolded them, a little uptight about their current situation.

"Oh youthful Neji! Always thinking maturely, how youthful." Gai grinned at him and then Lee, getting a thumbs up back.

Shino just rolled his eyes at them, but due to his glasses, everyone just found him motionless. "Choji, slow down, you'll choke."

Choji ignored him and just continued, he always got hungrier when about to enter a battle when he was younger. Guess it never changed.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and looked up at the group of boys, "Okay, ready? The walls about to break."

Everyone looked to the wall, and sure enough, pieces were chipping off, getting bigger and bigger. It looked like a damn about to drown them in tons of water.

They all stood up, ready for a fight.

Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack…

One last snap against the wall was heard and the wall came tumbling down, leaving a cloud of dust rising in the air, and forcing a few ninja that were to close to jump back.

No one did anything, they just stayed silent and watched.

Light footsteps, chains clinging together, and the sight of five figures walking through the clearing dust absorbed all their senses.

"Akatsuki?" Someone called, getting a clean view of the seven cloaked people.

The one hunched down, looking to be extremely short, snarled and looked of the one they were chained to. "I'm hungry Sakura! I'm hungry!"

Sakura held up her head to revile her grinning mask, "Oh dear, they think we're Akatsuki." Her voice sultry, lulling, and beautiful. Gula started pulling at the chain, "Hungry! Hungry!" She snarled and whipped around, trying to drag Sakura.

"Okay Tenten," She paused, causing Tenten to stop all movement. Everyone stared at them, not knowing what to think. "Go." With that she let the chain lose.

Tenten snarled and jumped in the air, discarding her cloak. She looked down on her victims hungrily, barring her teeth at the all the way.

All the ninja in front jumped back, trying to avoid the…thing.

Suddenly Sakura pulled tight on the chain, making Tenten stop in her steps and jump back a little. She looked back at Sakura, "Stop toying with me! I'm hungry!"

"Be patient." Sakura snapped, still in a sultry tone. She then simply nodded her head lightly, with that all cloaks and masks went falling to the ground.

Nobody spoke, only stared as one spread her dark wings, another shook out her heavy chains, and the one in front was encircled by flames.

"No." Neji stared at the one on all fours, eyes searching them, "Tenten."

Naruto quickly glared him skeptically, "What?" "Look at them." He paused as their group of friends watched the creatures in front of them, "That ones Tenten, the one she's chained to is Sakura, the one covered in stone is clearly Ino, and the blue one is Hinata." He stopped, letting his friends take them in. It was them, that much was obvious, but they looked so…horrible.

"Though.. I know not of the fifth one.."

Ino…**Her body is covered in a thick stone like shell, cracked and missing in places; One full leg was covered, only parts of the other leg, parts of her stomach, the left side of her chest, and half of her face. Her only covering is the impenetrable stone. Her hair is a faded gray, in a high ponytail reaching down to just below her mid back. Her eyes are a dull stone color, all life and bright beauty leaving her tortured appearance. Strangely, she was still beautiful, but hard to look at without thinking you were looking at a shattered statue.**

Hinata…**Her skin a light blue color, looking as if to have lost all oxygen; Eyes a misty white with black rings smudged around them. She looked sleep deprived, dead. Long dark blue hair cascaded down to her mid back, dry and dull. Her nails were sharp, and eyes fearful. A long raged and dull blue dress fell down to her mid thigh; cloth draping open at the wrists and tattered at the neck line, adding to the 'back from the dead' look on her constantly swaying body.**

Sakura...**Her long pink hair now a deep pink coated with red, leaving it a dark pink lusty color. A tight dark red dress starting at the shoulders and falling down to her ankles kept her pale skin even paler. Her hair fell long past her butt, almost draping along the ground. Her eyes now a sultry darkened pink and a devious smile always playing on her dead blood red lips. Fresh blood continuously dripped down her still face from under her dark bangs until it ran down her solid iron collar and dripped off the end of the broken beastly looking chain. She seemed almost alive, except for the light blue flames cascading up from the ground and encircling her freezing cold body.**

Tenten...**Placed on hands and knees, bound to a collar and leash. Her eyes deep black, mouth always bearing rows of knife sharp teeth. Blood of her victims always drained from her hungry lips. Her long brown hair hung around her always excited and anxious face, just waiting for a little bloodshed. Her fingernails and toenails were thick, long, and sharp; Perfect for shredding a good flesh and bone meal to pieces. A loose black torn shirt hung off her body while tight black shorts clung to her legs down to her knees, rips and tears gutting the material. She walked on all fours like a wild animal, growled and snarled like a crazed beast, and shed blood like a monster.**

Sierra...**Dark blue hair clung to the creatures face, and skin. Tints of red were tangled in her hair, signifying it was blood. White bandage wrapping wrapped securely around her head, covering both eyes. The bandages were stained with dried blood, new blood, mud, and dirt. Her hair messily hung around her figure, jutting off in all ways possible. Her body encased in deep black, skin tight cloth cutting off above her stomach, and continuing as a tattered skirt just below and ending slanted above her knees. Heavy chains wrapped themselves tightly around her body, leaving gashes and scares where they ground into her pale skin. Four chains dragged along the ground, appearing to have been broken. One from each wrist, and one from each ankle. Leaving her clanking as she eerily walked the roads.**

Naruto started walking towards them, the only one to do anything. "Sakura! Sakura!" He stopped close to twenty feet from them when Tenten snarled at him.

Sakura tugged her chain a little and she stopped. "Hmm.." Sakura chuckled, voice music to any human ear. "Sakura! Remember what we came here to do!" Ino barked at her taking a step forward. "Right, right Ino. I haven't forgotten." She stepped forwards so she was a foot or so in front of Tenten, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Konoha" Her face was solemn and then a sickly sweet smile played across her lips, "We're here for revenge." With that she let Tenten's chain go, letting it drop to the ground with a clank.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I think I did good. =w= ~(= 3 =)~<p> 


End file.
